List of Leonese monarchs
with the Royal Crest.]] In the reign of Ordoño I of Asturias (850–866), the kingdom began to be known as that of León. In 910, an independent Kingdom of León was founded when the king of Asturias divided his territory amongst his three sons. Below follows a list of Leonese monarchs. It is, in part, a continuation of the list of Asturian monarchs. Kings of León Astur Dynasty Jiménez Dynasty House of Burgundy The follow dynasts are descendants, in the male line, of Urraca's husband, Raymond of Burgundy. House of Trastámara Henry II was the illegitimate son of Alfonso XI. He was made duke of Trastámara. Family tree The colors denotes the monarchs from the: - Astur-Leonese Dynasty; - Jiménez dynasty; -House of Burgundy —— The solid lines denotes the legitimate descents – – – - The dashed lines denotes a marriage · · · · The dotted lines denotes the liaisons and illegitimate descents }} }}| Ji5=Jimena | Al5= }}}} | boxstyle_Ga6=border-width:2px; border-color:#CC0000| Fe6= }}| Sa6=Sancha Sánchez | Ar6=Aragonta González| Or6= }}| boxstyle_Or6=border-width:2px; border-color:#CC0000| El6=Elvira Menéndez | Nu6=Nunilo | Fr6= }}| boxstyle_Fr6=border-width:2px; border-color:#CC0000| Ur6=Urraca bint Abd Allah}} }}| Go1=Goto Muñoz | Sa1= }}| Ad2=Adosinda Gutiérrez| Ra1= }}| boxstyle_Ra1=border-width:2px; border-color:#CC0000| Ur1= }}| Af1= }}| boxstyle_Af1=border-width:2px; border-color:#CC0000| On1=Oneca | Al7= }}| boxstyle_Al7=border-width:2px| Rf6=Ramiro Froilaz}} }}| Tr2=Teresa Ramírez| Or2= }}| boxstyle_Or2=border-width:2px; border-color:#CC0000| Ur2= }}| Od2= }}| boxstyle_Od2=border-width:2px; border-color:#CC0000| Sa2= }}| boxstyle_Sa2=border-width:2px; border-color:#CC0000| Te2= }}| El2= }}| Gf2= }}| Mu2=Muniadona Fernández }} }}| Sg3= }}| Be3= }}| boxstyle_Be3=border-width:2px; border-color:#CC0000| El3= }}| Ve3= }}| Ra3= }}| boxstyle_Ra3=border-width:2px; border-color:#CC0000| Sa3=Sancha Gómez}} }}| Ma5= }}| Ur5=Urraca Garcés| Al8= }}| boxstyle_Al8=border-width:2px; border-color:#CC0000| El4= }}| Cb4= }}| Or5= }}}} }}| Ra9= }}| Ja5=Jimena Alfonso | Js5=Jimena Sánchez | Be5= }}| boxstyle_Be5=border-width:2px; border-color:#CC0000| Fe5= }}| boxstyle_Fe5=border-width:2px; border-color:#FFA500| Sc5= }}}} }}| Af6=Alfonso| Ab7=Alberta| Sc6= }}| boxstyle_Sc6=border-width:2px; border-color:#FFA500| Ur7= }}| El7= }}| Gr7= }}}} }}| Co7= }}| Ag7= }}| Be7=Berta | Af7= }}| boxstyle_Af7=border-width:2px; border-color:#FFA500| Bz7=Beatriz | Za7= }}| Ji7=Jimena Muñoz }} }}| PE8= }}| Ur8= }}| boxstyle_Ur8=border-width:2px; border-color:#FFA500| Ra8= }}| Sh8= }}| El8= }}| Ro8= }}| Ev8= }}| Te8= }}| He8= }}}} }}| Ev9=Elvira Pérez | Fr9=Fernando Pérez Furtado| Go9=Gontrodo Pérez | Be9= }}| Al9= }}| boxstyle_Al9=border-width:2px; border-color:#260DF6| Ri9= }}| Sc9= }}}} }}| Ur9= }}| Lo9= }}| Co9= }}| As9= }}| Sn9= }}| Fd9=Ferdinand | Af9= }}}} }}| Sh9= }}| Bl9= }}| So9= }}| Rm9=Ramón of Castilla | Gi9=García | An9=Alfonso }} }}| Tf10= }}| Fe9= }}| boxstyle_Fe9=border-width:2px; border-color:#260DF6| Ur3= }}| Sp9= }}}} }}| Gi10=García Fernández | So10=Sancho Fernández | Tz10=Teresa Díaz | Fd10=Fernando }} }}| Al10= }}| boxstyle_Al10=border-width:2px; border-color:#260DF6| Te10= }}}} | El11= }}| Fe11= }}| boxstyle_Fe11=border-width:2px; border-color:#260DF6| Jo11= }}| Af11= }}| Be11= }}| Jb11= }}| Sa11= }}| Fd11= }}| Du11= }}}} }}| boxstyle_KoC=border-width:0px; vertical-align:top}} | Of6=Ordoño Froilaz| Fr2= }}| Le11=Leonor }} Suggested reading *Barton, Simon. The Aristocracy in Twelfth-Century León and Castile. Cambridge University Press, 1997. Appendix I: "The Counts of Twelfth Century León and Castile", pp. 235–302. See also *List of Spanish monarchs *Kings of Spain family tree *Kingdom of León *Lists of incumbents Category:Leonese monarchs Leon Category:Leonese royal houses